Seeking Retribution
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Ninjara (Umeko) is seeking revenge for her sensei's death.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Ninjara

**Chapter 1: The Birth of Ninjara**

 _DISCLAIMER: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all characters is the property of Viacom while Ninjara is the property of her creators, Dean Clarrian and Chris Allen. RedWolfJarred is in no way associated with the company and people mentioned. No copyright infringement was intended._

In Japan, an 11-year-old girl was training in a dojo. Her sensei was proud of her, as she was one of his best students. He took her in after her parents were killed by mysterious circumstances.

As the two were meditating, they saw the door break down. Their intruder was a Bengal tiger mutant wearing a western outfit, and he had weapons attached to him. One of his eyes was covered with an eye patch.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the sensei asked.

"I am Tiger Claw, and I came here because there's a price on your head," the tiger said as he got into a fighting pose.

"I will not be defeated that easily, not even by a tiger man," the sensei said while he began to battle the creature. The girl got out of the way as the fight turned deadly. Tiger Claw overpowered the sensei and pulled out a giant sword.

"Impossible! How can a freak of nature defeat someone as mighty as me?!" the sensei said.

"Foolish old man, you underestimated me! I am the most feared warrior in all of Asia!" Tiger Claw yelled as he swung the sword.

The girl ran away after seeing the horrible sight. As she ran, she saw a fox injured on the street. She cared for it as her own, and it helped her survive, stealing food and other necessities.

That would all change when the girl and her fox friend were sleeping in the back alley. On the rooftops, a Kraangdroid disguised as a human was sneaking around with a canister of mutagen ooze in its hands. It jumped down and woke the girl and her pet.

"Kraang has been detected by the ones that should not have detected Kraang," the Kraangdroid said as he drew a blaster. The fox clawed at the droid's face while the girl was in shock.

"Roxy, no," the girl said as the Kraangdroid dropped the mutagen canister on her, covering her in goo. She felt her body changing while the Kraangdroid slammed the fox into the ground. The force killed the brave fox, and then, the droid looked at the girl.

She saw his face torn up, showing some of its robotic features. She felt her body mutate into that of a humanoid vixen with brown fur…her black hair became longer as she became more fit and a tail came out of her back. She looked at herself and saw what she had become.

"I had become like Roxy. She died to protect me from death," the vixen said as she picked up Roxy and took her to the forest.

Five years later, the vixen, now dressed in a black shirt with purple pants, and wearing sandals over her feet, was looking at Roxy's grave as she put flowers on it.

"It has been five long years since you died, Roxy. I promise you, I will not let your sacrifice be for naught. I have trained hard, learning to adapt to my new form. I even mastered the sword. And now, I shall hunt down the killer of my sensei, the tiger man who calls himself Tiger Claw," the vixen said while she left for where she had the last lead on him: New York City.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Fox and the Big Apple

**Chapter 2: Fox and the Big Apple**

Ninjara spent days going to New York City. Hiding out in the cargo hold of a luxury ship, she heard the horn blow as she woke up. When she saw the ship had reached New York Harbor, she snuck off before the inspection team came to check the area for contraband and illegal immigrants.

Climbing onto the rooftops, she saw the city. She was awestruck by its size and beauty.

"Just like back home. Big and full of life." Ninjara said with a subtle smile. "Tigerclaw is out there somewhere. I must avenge sensei and stop him from killing anyone else." Ninjara said with a slight growl while jumping from rooftop to rooftop, looking for the mutant assassin.

When she heard a loud crash, she looked down onto the streets. She saw members of the Purple Dragon running into a van with bags of money.

"What a heist. That clerk was too chicken to even put up a fight," one of them said while he was holding a baseball bat.

"Yeah, his head was for batting practice. Now let's scram before the cops get here," another one said as they got in the back of the van. Ninjara was shocked when she saw this.

"Such greed cannot go unpunished," she said to herself as she jumped onto the van and rode it to the Purple Dragon hideout, not knowing four shadowy figures were in pursuit from the rooftops.

 **LATER**

The Purple Dragons were in their new hideout counting the money.

"Boys, that was a great heist. The others will think twice before trying to deny us the protection money owed," the leader, Hun, said while Ninjara watched.

"Yeah, but we let the brat live. I should've cut a hand off," another member, Fong, said.

"We must not be reckless. Mr. X does not want the police to find a dead body that could lead them to us or him," Hun said when Ninjara jumped down and kicked Fong to the ground.

"Scum, you just attracted someone worse than the law!" Ninjara yelled as she pulled out her sword.

"What the heck is that?!" Sid yelled, getting his axe.

"Must be another one of them mutants Mr. X warned us about," Tsui said, getting his sledgehammer.

"I do not know who this Mr. X is, but he is not of my concern. I seek the one that calls himself Tigerclaw!" Ninjara yelled as she fought the two thugs, slashing their weapons in half and kicking them into the wall. Hun was about to kick her when she grabbed his foot and forced her elbow down on it, breaking it from the knee up as he fell down while the other three ran in fear.

"Ow, my leg! Why'd you go and do that?!" Hun screamed.

"Greed has taken over your heart, and now, you are no longer worthy of living," Ninjara said as she put her sword over his neck.

"No, please! Have mercy!" Hun pleaded while Ninjara raised her sword up.

"You gave the store owner no mercy, and now, you beg for it," Ninjara yelled, but before she could swing, someone yelled.

"Booyakasha!" it yelled as it kicked Ninjara away from Hun. The figure was a turtle, wearing an orange mask and wielding nunchaku. He was known as Michelangelo or Mikey for short.

"Hey, are we late for the party," Mikey said, swinging his weapons around.

"What the...," Ninjara said, getting her sword ready.

"Whoa, another mutant! And a female! I wonder if I should call you Blade Vixen," Mikey said with a smirk.

"What did you call me?" Ninjara said angrily.

"Blade Vixen. Because you're a female fox, and you wield a...," Mikey said, but was interrupted when Ninjara kicked him to a wall and pointed the tip of her sword at his neck, scaring him.

"My name is Ninjara. And if you want to keep your shell, I suggest you remember it," Ninjara said when suddenly, another turtle came over and grabbed her.

"Easy there. I know you're angry. I've been there too many times myself. But you don't want to go over the line. What if you end up hurting somebody you were trying to protect?" the turtle said as Ninjara calmed down and looked at him.

"You're right. I have almost killed him for robbery." Ninjara said while the turtle comforted her.

"Hey, I know what you mean. Hun may be a bad guy, but even a thug like him deserves the right to live, even if he lives a criminal life," the turtle said as Mikey came over.

"Thanks for the save, Raph," Mikey said.

"Hey, somebody has to come and save your shell just because you had to get ahead of us all," the turtle, Raphael, or Raph for short, got him in a neck lock and gave him a noogie.

"I am sorry. I let my emotions get to me, and I almost became a wild animal. But I wonder who are you? You are a mutant like me, only you're a turtle." Ninjara said.

"I'm Raphael, and this is Michelangelo. You said your name was Ninjara?" Raph asked as he helped her up.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry about your bro," Ninjara said.

"No problem. He needed to be brought back to reality anyway. Leo was yelling at him just for charging in there," Raph said as he helped Ninjara out, with Mikey following.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Sewers

**Chapter 3: Into the Sewers**

Sometime has passed after the altercation with the Purple Dragons. Raph and Mikey led Ninjara into the city-sewer system and into their home.

"Very nice of Donnie to leave us behind while we were in there doing all the work," Raph said in an agitated tone.

"Yeah, I hate walking back home. My feet are killing me already," Mikey said in an almost whiny tone.

"They only hurt because you never get up and move around," Raph said while rolling his eyes.

"What does Mikey do all day?" Ninjara asked, curious of her new friends.

"Trust me, when we're not out on patrol, he just sits there, eating pizza and either watching Crognard The Barbarian or thinking up new pranks. But not always," Raph said as they entered the lair.

"Well, Ninjara, welcome to our home. Kick back, relax, and I'll get you some pizza to eat," Mikey said as he went into the kitchen.

"It better not be something like pepperoni and jelly beans," Raph said as he sat with Ninjara.

"Okay, I'll get her pepperoni only," Mikey called from the kitchen.

While the two sat down and ate, Splinter, the turtles' rat sensei came in and saw Ninjara.

"Raphael, I see you are okay. And you brought a visitor," Splinter said, being observant as always.

"Wait, that voice. It can't be," Ninjara said as she looked at Splinter.

"Umeko, is that you?" Splinter asked in shock.

"Hamato Yoshi, you are alive," Ninjara said as the two hugged.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Mikey asked, blinking in confusion.

"Umeko is the student that trained with an old pupil of mine. I have heard of his unfortunate death," Splinter said, looking a little down.

"Then you know I am after his killer, the one known as Tigerclaw," Ninjara said bluntly.

"Tigerclaw? Umeko, my sons and I have fought him as well. He is employed to The Foot, led by our enemy, Oroku Saki, The Shredder," Splinter said, narrowing his eyes while thinking of the fiend.

"You mean the man they claimed killed you and your family?" Ninjara asked.

"Yes, but while I lived, my wife died when our house caught fire. Our newborn daughter, Miwa, was taken by the Shredder, and trained into his evil ways," Splinter said, looking down again.

"I now understand. I can see this is connecting us. A vendetta can be terrible," Ninjara said as she looked at herself as Raph comforted her.

"Cheer up, Ninjara. If you stick with us, we can help you stop Tigerclaw without killing him," Raph said.

"Raphael is right. Michelangelo told me what has happened, and I think you should share a room with Raphael for a while," Splinter said.

"Thank you, Yoshi-Sensei," Ninjara said as she bowed.

"Please, call me Splinter," Splinter said, smiling.

Soon, Raphael set up a bed as Ninjara looked around as she took off her armor, revealing her purple tank top and pants.

"So, you like my room? Don't mind the pizza boxes and bug spray cans. The pizza boxes are for decoration, and the bug spray cans, well, everyone knows that," Raph said, sheepishly.

"Know what?" Ninjara asked as she laid down.

"Cockroaches. I am afraid of them," Raph said as he laid down.

"Oh, Raph, everyone has something they fear, even I do," Ninjara said while giggling.

"Yeah, you are right. I mean, Casey is afraid of rats while Mikey is afraid of those Squirrelanoids," Raph said.

"Squirrelanoids?" Ninjara asked.

"It's a long story. Anyway, let's get some shut eye," Raph said, smiling as the two slept. Raph slept pleasantly, feeling something new.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Foot and Mutanimals

**Chapter 4: Of Foot and Mutanimals**

The next day, Ninjara was with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop to reach the place where they were going to meet their friends.

"So, Raph, where are we going?" Ninjara asked.

"We're meeting up with some friends of ours. I think you'd love to meet them," Raphael replied as the five reached an alleyway. While they entered, they saw a giant mutant turtle and a mutant alligator waiting for them.

"Good to see you two came,' the turtle said.

"Good to see you, too, Slash," Leo replied.

"Slash?" Ninjara asked in confusion.

"Oh, Ninjara, I want you to meet Slash, the leader of the Mighty Mutanimals," Raphael said with a smile.

"Slash was once Raph's pet turtle, Spike," Mikey added.

"Mikey, did you have to go and tell her that?" Raph asked as he got Mikey in a tight headlock.

"But it is true, Raphael," Slash said as he separated the two.

"And I am Leatherhead. Slash sees me as his brother and moral counselor. As such, I am second-in-command," Leatherhead added.

"It is nice to meet you two," Ninjara said as she shook Slash's hand.

"So, Slash, what is going on that you wanted to meet us?" Leo asked as Pigeon Pete arrived.

"The Foot Clan is planning something big. I saw Tigerclaw coming in to meet the Kraang for something," Pete replied.

"Tigerclaw," Ninjara said as she felt anger in her heart.

"Then we need to stop them," Leo said as the group advanced. As they did, Slash was talking to Ninjara.

"So, what is it with you and Tigerclaw?" Slash asked.

"You heard me?" Ninjara asked in shock.

"Yeah. In that tone, you sounded like he did something to get you mad at him," Slash replied.

"He killed my sensei. I came to New York City to avenge his death," Ninjara said with a deep breath.

"Listen, Ninjara, I know how you feel. But revenge is not going to solve anything. When I became a mutant, Raphael was always complaining about how his brothers held him back. With the mutagen making my mind unstable, I was going to wipe out the others to have him for myself," Slash said.

"Then whatever mutated me into what I am is making me a killer," Ninjara said as she stopped. As Raph and Slash stopped to check on her, Leo saw that she was confused.

"Hey, Slash managed to learn from his mistake. Once he teamed up with Newtralizer, another enemy of ours, but he broke off that partnership after a conflict with hurting innocent humans. Sensei always taught us that being a ninja will have difficult choices. Maybe the decision about revenge is a choice you're facing," Leo said, trying to ease the confusion.

"Yes, you're right," Ninjara said as the ten got to the rooftops. There, they saw the Kraangdroids meeting with Tigerclaw and some Foot Ninja.

"Have you secured what Master Shredder asked for?" Tigerclaw asked.

"Of course we have the goods. Do you have what we need?" a voice said as Kraang Sub-Prime walked forward.

"We have what you need," Tigerclaw replied. That was when the heroes jumped down.

"It is the one called the Turtles. They are here to stop Kraang," one of the Kraangdroids said as it pulled out its blaster.

"Ugh, one of these days, I will have to do something to make you all speak proper English," Kraang Sub-Prime yelled as the battle was about to begin.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	5. Chapter 5: Ninjara's Choice

**Chapter 5: Ninjara's Choice**

The Turtles and Mutanimals were locked in battle against the Kraang and Foot Ninja while Mikey pulled out his nunchaku.

"Booyahkasha," the turtle yelled as he attacked the Kraang, smashing the heads of the Kraangdroid bodies.

"This is going to be fun," Slash said as he slammed his mace into another Kraangdroid, crushing it to pieces as the Kraang that was inside it managed to get out and flee.

"Tigerclaw!" Ninjara yelled, pulling out her sword.

"Well, if it isn't the little runt. I still remember you, even though you're not human anymore," Tigerclaw said, pulling out his sword while the two clashed.

As the Kraang continued to open fire on the Turtles and Mutanimals, Krang Sub-Prime was backing away from them with the mutagen.

"This is not good. I need to get out of here," he said as he tried to run away, but Rahzar stopped him.

"Skipping out before fulfilling your half of the deal?" Rahzar asked, grabbing the mutagen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Krang Sub-Prime asked when the mutagen was taken from him. Meanwhile, Raph threw a Foot Ninja into an empty crate, breaking it.

"Enforcing our trade," Rahzar sternly said as he vanished into the shadows.

While Ninjara knocked Tigerclaw's sword out of his hands, she pointed her blade at his neck.

"So, you do remember? You want revenge, don't you? I know your sensei would want it," Tigerclaw said with a smirk. Ninjara put the blade away and grabbed the mutant.

"I no longer desire revenge. Raphael taught me just because a person is bad, does not mean he does not deserve the right to live. Now, be gone," Ninjara said, throwing Tigerclaw into some crates, breaking them.

"You weak fool. You should have killed me when you had the chance. I will be back," Tigerclaw said as he escaped.

"And when you come back, I will fight you with honor," Ninjara said while Raph walked over to her.

"You made the right choice, Ninjara," Raph said with a slight smile.

"Thanks, Raphael," Ninjara said with a bow.

 **LATER**

The Turtles and Mutanimals took Ninjara to the docks, so she could sneak onto a boat back to Japan.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here in New York? The Mutanimals are always open to a female member," Slash said.

"Thanks for the offer, Slash. I may come back to join you someday, but for now, I must return to Japan. I still have much to learn about being noble and merciful, and until I can control my anger, I cannot stay," Ninjara replied.

"Well, Ninjara, if you ever come back, you know where to find us," Raph said, hugging Ninjara.

"I know, Raph. I have you to thank for saving me from becoming like Tigerclaw," Ninjara said as she snuck onto the boat.

"So, Raph, is Ninjara your new girlfriend?" Mikey asked while making a mushy face.

"She is not my girlfriend," Raph said defensively.

"No need to deny it. I can see it inside you," Mikey said, as it caused Raph to get angry and catch his younger brother in a head lock as he rubbed his fist on top of his head.

 **MEANWHILE**

At the Foot Headquarters, Rahzar gave the canister to Shredder.

"So, even though the Turtles and their friends managed to ruin negotiations, everything still worked out," Shredder said, pleased with the outcome.

"Indeed." Rahzar replied. "However, what do we need the mutagen for? Are we making more mutants?"

"Ah, Rahzar, you know me so well, and I know two men who deserve to be mutated," Shredder said with a grin while he looked over at the footage of Anton Zeck being hired by Ivan Steranko to steal Shredder's helmet, the Kuro Kabuto.

THE END


End file.
